Mentiroso
by shameblack
Summary: Yura/Ryuuji. Ryuuji es un mentiroso, por él, por ella; para no lastimarla y no salir herido. One-shot de estos hermanos. Si gustan pasen y lean.


**Mentiroso**

_Él era un mentiroso._

—Tú no hablas más que falsedades. ¿Cómo alguien podría confiar en ti, Ryuuji?

_Porque tras las mentiras puede esconder su verdadero yo, así es como se protege y no deja que nadie lo lastime._

—Onii-chan, ¿así está bien?—preguntó inocente la pequeña niña, que acababa de entrenar con su hermano mayor.

—No, tienes que mejorar.

_Y lo que al principio fue un manto para cubrirse y protegerse, terminó siendo un escudo para proteger a los que amaba, incluso resguardarlos de él mismo._

Debía de dejar de hacer eso; ver como su hermana dormía no era nada convencional. ¿Por qué no podía verla como hacía unos años? Maldita mente perversa que le jugaba malas pasadas. Tener que lidiar con el hecho de que sus habitaciones estuvieran consecutivas, sin duda alguna, era una gran fatiga.

Pero no se movió, ni un milímetro, pues aunque sabía que estaba mal debía de observarla, para calmar sus ansias de la mañana. Entrenar a su hermanita jamás le había resultado tan difícil. Eso, sin lugar a dudas, era la razón por la que se comportaba así con ella. Si le incitaba a que por sí sola s acercara…no quería ni pensar en lo que podría hacer.

_Poco a poco tejió una red de mentiras, e invito a otros a formar parte de ella. Intentó, por muchos medios, el saciar su mente y deseo con cualquier otra cosa; inclusive si lastimaba a más de uno en el camino. _

— ¿Por qué?

—No te lo tomes a mal, Mamiru, es solo que ya se ha vuelto aburrido.

— ¿Acostarse conmigo?

—Tú, de hecho. Cualquier cosa que te involucre.

_Quizá fue así que perdió buenas amistades, o lazos fuertes, pero siempre tenía en el pensamiento que lo hacía para que prevaleciera su lazo más querido. ¿Qué importaba que sus "amigos" lo odiaran? Tenía la conciencia tranquila mientras ella no lo hiciera…_

—Deberías de tener cuidado, Yura. Esa herida no se ve bien.

—No es como si te importase—_estaba molesta por cómo horas antes él le había tratado. Después de todo se lo merecía, era un vil bastardo._

—Eres mi hermana—_como dolía esa palabra—_, por supuesto que me importa. Pero, a fin de cuentas es tu problema y no mío.

_Ser frío hacía que una pequeña barrera se interpusiera entre ellos. Así jamás la lastimaría, y el saldría un poco menos herido. _

— ¡Qué te sucede!—_pero no siempre podía controlarse, solo por unos segundos, perdía el hilo._

— ¿Te estabas cambiando?—_y aunque pareciera que no le daba la importancia, sus músculos se agarrotaban, para no moverse más de lo debido._

— ¡Estoy!

—No importa, tienen una misión para nosotros. Debemos de partir.

— ¡Largo!—_se hacía el indiferente, era su hermanita después de todo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era…_

—Ya cálmate mujer—_si lo ponía así, esa palabra sabía a gloria—_, vístete y ven.

_Pero poco a poco la malicia le ganaba, por más fuerte que quisiera ser, no siempre podría mantenerse fuerte. _

— ¿Por qué te vas onii-chan?

—Has crecido— _vaya que lo había hecho—_, y puedes cuidar Kyoto por mí. Me necesitan en otro lugar, es nuestro deber como…

—Onmyouji. Lo sé—le sonrió de forma sincera, a él—. Solo regresa pronto, y con bien.

_Se iba para calmarse, y aunque terminará de forma rápida cualquier encargo, se hacía el loco. Era mejor a tener que regresar y sufrir la tentación. Horrible y malvada tentación. Por lo que, si debía de tardar una semana, regresaba en dos; un mes, volvía a los tres; medio año, estaba de vuelta en uno completo. _

_Por consiguiente las excusas fluían de su boca como si fueran la verdad más absoluta del mundo. Y siempre en mente que lo hacía para no lastimarla, no lastimarse. _

—Ryuuji nii-san, me alegra que llegarás rápido.

—Tu carta me sorprendió—_y dolió._

—Quería presentártelo primero a ti que a cualquier otra persona.

— ¿Es bueno contigo?

—Es el mejor esposo que podías pedir para tu hermanita—respondió feliz, sonriéndole y arrastrándolo hacía la estancia de la gran mansión.

_Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba el ladrón que se llevaba de su mano al ser más preciado que alguna vez pudo tener. Por la que tanto lucho y mintió. Por la que decidió ser frío y desconsiderado, para no lastimarla_.

—Ryuuji nii-san, el es mi prometido.

—Un placer—_placer indeseado._

—El placer es mío. No se preocupe, su hermana estará bien conmigo. Jamás dejaré que nada le pase— _¿ah, sí? ¿Cómo alejarte de ella para no lastimarla, aunque sepas que te hará inmensamente infeliz?_

—Eso espero.

_Frente a sus ojos veía claramente la telaraña de mentiras que había creado, para cuidarla a ella, para cuidarse él. La podía ver, y a través de la misma contemplaba tranquilo la boda de su hermanita, con un tipo salido de quien sabe dónde. Pero el estaba ahí, entregándola; mientras sentía su ira crecer también lo hacía el agarre en su brazo. Yura estaba nerviosa, ¿quizá ese hombre no era el adecuado para su hermana?, ¿tal vez había cambiado de opinión?_

— ¿Disfrutaste de la fiesta, nii-chan?

— ¿Eso qué importa?, mientras tú lo hayas hecho, todo está bien.

—Me alegra que te la pasarás bien-sonrió y se agarro con cuidado de la puerta, cerrándola atrás de sí.

—Hmph. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

—No podría estarlo más.

— ¿En verdad es el hombre que deseas?, ¿es con quien piensas pasar el resto de tu vida?

—Si—_la determinación en su rostro no le mentía. Ella amaba a su recién esposo y él, simplemente, no cabía ahí. Si era necesario se iría mil años lejos, para no tentar contra su recién cuñado, o lastimar de cualquier forma a su hermanita. Mentiría mil y un veces, salpicaría sobre las palabras el más temible veneno, pondría excusas en forma de barreras, cualquier cosa. Solo por el bienestar de Yura. Por el suyo mismo. Porque al final del camino, el siempre sería un __**mentiroso.**_


End file.
